This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain fluid-handling systems, such as mineral extraction systems, a variety of flow control devices are used to control a flow rate, a pressure, and other parameters of fluid flow. For example, in mineral extraction systems, choke valves may be utilized to regulate the flow of production fluid (e.g., oil, gas, and water) from a well. These valves may include a choke body with a movable valve member (e.g., a choke plug) disposed therein. An actuator drives the movable valve member over an opening of the choke body through which the fluid flows. Shifting the position of the movable valve member relative to the opening adjusts the flow rate of the fluid through the opening. Unfortunately movable valve members may be subject to relatively high pressure environments, which may lead to wear, erosion, and other degradation. Accordingly, it may be desirable to utilize a movable valve member with enhanced durability in fluid handling systems.